One Down One To Go
by SayLo
Summary: Sammy's feelin' off and before he has a chance to tell Dean he's down...now he's up but guess who's down? Sick!Limp!Carring!Sam Sick!Limp!carring!Dean Disclaimer: yeah..no, still ain't got possession of the boys.


hello!

Not sure what it's called but this is one of those short 200-500 word stories or actually i don't know what it's called. Not a story for sure. Hope you like ;3

* * *

Sam looked both ways walking out of the restirant, Dean had said he neede to take a leak before they leave so he had paid and went to the bathroom outside while Sam finished his last few fries

Yes, Fries...

"Man up Sammy c'mon get some fries and a juicy burger for once! You and your dead plants all day...ehh."

Sam didn't even wanted to question it this time, he once asked and Dean without even questioning doubled Sam's order, as in for himself, as in He Was Going To Eat Salad, Sam thought...wow, I will never No you again Dean, ever.

Of course that didn't full Dean so he had to order another.

Sam felt bad even questioning Dean because he said he Will Not No Dean Ever. Not that he will ever anyways...but to what Dean ate ehh...yeah he had to most times.

"Dean that's Greasy not Juicy...that is fried oil that's been in use for the last 100 burgers...that's not healthy and I fe"

Dean finished his sentence

"That's not healthy and you feel like you'll hurl even looking at it, i knew you were going to say that"

That's not at all what Sam was hoing to say he was going to say he feels a little off today and he shouldn't have a change in his food like that untill he's sure he's not coming down with something...he felt tired, heavy Limbs, exousted all times of the day, light headed at times forthe last 3 day and the day before that a quick salt in burn but Sam still managed to fly to a tree and be unconsious for 20 seconds.

"I wasn't going to say that...sure i'll have a burger or whatever you are having"

so he had a cheesse burger and some fries and Dean paid and left to the bathroom

"I'm gonn' take a leak you finish up and then car"

"alright"

The manager of the resturant -Julia was checking up on how people were enjoying their food or not "how did you like your meal Today?"

"It was nice, very delicious, thank you" Sam felt like thanking then he ate the last french fryand finished laying back and Julia took the tip Dean left and started to clean up the table

"I better go Dean's probably waiting"

Sam put every little strenth together and got up but a little too quick, he was sore and tired and what he felt now was the Resturant spin a bit and nausea in his throat.

Not good. Not good Sam thought, he held the hard bench looking chair he was sitting on till the resturant decided to stop the dancing because duhh their audiance Sam at the second wasn't enjoying it.

"Oh god thank god...that was weird" he said to himself and he walked slowly to the exit and opened the door stepping outside to the bright day light from the dim almost dark resturant.

That did no good, light, sore, eyes hurt, now head hurts...Damn Sam thought.

"mmm...what the..mhhh" Sam opened his eyes again and walk but the ground was sky high and it hurt to look anywhere and his stomach lurched "That burger.." He said then black dots came...oh no no no "It's not eve.." He didn't even get to finish his sentence when he noticed he had no control and he was going down and he was going down hard"

"Damn that line...I thought you'll be waiting for me Sam- Woah! Wohh Sammy!"

Dean ran the rest the way when saw Sam slightly going downward, to get to Sammy before the hard cenent ground catches him. Oh no! Not his Sammy...nu-uh Dean though to himself and thanks to the Ex-Marine father who nailed in his kids mind that they were sodires and made them run 2 miles a day, he got to Sam fast.

"Sammy? Sam open your eyes. What happened Sam? Talk to me!"

Dean went down with his little brother limpself, he laid Sam flad on the ground and started to pat down and search for the injury that could have caused his brother to faint but no luck found none because there weren't any accept the fading bruises from the last hunt

"Sammy show me your eyes, talk to me Sam. Hey Sam wakey wakey now, a bed would be more comfortable than hard cement yeah? C'mon Sammy open your eyes!"

Okay no good dean thought, he checked Sam's pulse and it was strong and steady he quickly thanked god even he didn't bealive there was one or not.

"Damn me if the burger did this...it can't but man Sammy sorry..I..Sam you're scary me now, your badass brother...is scared. Wake up Sammy or i'm taking your ass to ER"

Dean pulled Sam's eyes lids and pupils were equal, again thank you whomever rules the world. Then Sam squint closed his eyes and groaned

"That's it Sammy, open your eyes. Concentrate on my voice, i'm here Sam you're okay just open your eyes Sammy show me those puppy dog eyes"

"D'nn?" what happened? First thing he thought. why's Dean so worried, he's in trouble? No that look means i'm in trouble he thought...i keep bringing these days on him Sam said in his mind.

"The one and only" Sam try to get up but Dean put his hands on both Sam's shoulder and pushed him back down and started to check his head just to making sure Sam hadn't recived a prized hit somewhere else and opened it here, right in front of the resturant front door. Someone could have hit Sam or anything could happen! With this job of theirs and Sam wasn't talking so that wasn't helping and a hundred thing were goingh thr-

"yure thinkin' too hard" slurred Sam with a hint of smile he knew what he brounght upon himself now Dean A Major Mother Hen. Which was annoying but still okay..fine he deserved it by not holding up and freaking throwing a faint...wow he couldn't bealive himself

"Now you're thinkin' too hard" Dean returned the smile and gave Sam a last pat down for any mising injuries before coming back to Sam. Sam looked pale and weak and tired and oh man and how did he not see this and it's his fault and PUSH THAT ASIDE 'COUSE YOU GOT A BROTHER FAINT FLAT IN FRONT OF A RESTURANT- spoke the inner Dean, the boss of Dean, Dean.

"Where you hurting?" Dean asked clearing Sam's eye of all those bangs. He was so going to talk to Sam later, leter, not now Sammy needs him

"m fine" Sam really would apreciate the shotgun seat his seat in Dean's baby right now, at least it was more confortable than right here

"Sam, you know the drill" Health and self first was what thier father had said when Sam was 8 and Dean was 12 in their Homeschool PE time.

"My head hurts" Dean didn't look satisfied he took a shaky long breath then began "not right now but i'm sure i'll hurl sometime soon.." He thought maybe that'll make dean let it go but nope

"..and" Dean said helping Sam begin again

"light headed, sore, tired, exousted, light hurts, should I continue?" Sarcastic Sam? yeah? No? Yes...that last part only.

"Oaky Sammy lets get yur' bum up and take care if this" he said with a side smile still worried because it isn't like Sam to just faint, I mean he's a Winchester! It probably says it somewhere in "Winchester" that we are badass, Dean though to himself.

"Kay" was all Sam replied with he just wanted to sleep already, an nice sofffffttt bed mmm blanckets quiet long loooong good sleep mmm "Rise and shine Sammy!" yelled Dean to make sure Sam keeps his eyes open

"home 'lready?" Sam asked opening his eyes to bringht sun that hurt his eyes "no you rather take a nape here on the ground...i'm gonn' help you up, slowly okay sam?"

Dean put his hands under Sam's head and back slowly pulling him up like he'd pull Sam out of his new low crib his dad made for Sam taking all weight because sam didn't help much He must be really exousted. Sam goraned again and said something that sounded like "mother hen" finally in a sitting position.

siting for a while till the worlds stops spinong for sam Dean waited

"Up in three, 1..2..and help me this time..3 up you go" slowly bringing Sam up Dean got under his shoulder and supported him taking all wait till he's ready. He thought of how Sam had fussed this morning when he woke him for breakfast, he looked like he had a real reatless sleep and dragged himself crowled inro the bathroom to shower

"mmh...D'een M'head" his legs seayed and he leaned heavily against dean's, he was only up because Dean's hands firmly holding him up.

"I know Sammy, i'll take care of it...can you walk?" He asked he knew Sam couldn't still he still swayed And looked even paller and a bit green

"Yeah, help me" sam comcentrated on keeping a foot infront of the other and started walking somehow surprizing Dean and a few more steps than the impala was in the view that made Sam happy and reminded hi of home, sleep, and comfort he forgot he was walking and closed his eyes or more like something did it for him. He was loosing it against conciousness, his head throbed, the sun light hurt his eye, his brain felt it it was a heavy bolder in his head

he couldn't take it, so it took him and swallowed him as he was left limp in his brother's arma again

"Sam! Sammy, hey hey sam wake up help me here we're almost at the impala Sam" Dean bent down moving Sam flat on the ground and ran to the impala opening the pasengr door ans ran back to Sam

"This isn't funny Sam, you should have told me you didn't feel w-..Sammy wake up, Sammy?" When he got no reaponse in return Dean made a decision to take him to the hospital, theis wasn't like Sam little headachs andmigraines nothing pass out on..and Twice.

"Sorry Sammy but hospital it is" He pulled Sam's leggs up and put and arn under his legs and an arm under his back picked up sam with a goran, head resting on the crook of his arm

"Damn dead plants must be roch hards...Sasquatch" he walked over to the car reating Sam down in the pasanger sear securing the belt and walked over to driver side and drove.

"Hang on Sammy, hang in there.."

*Well that's not a small story so yeah forget what i said up there..:/ I got more to add XD I can never keep it small :(

review please and thank you!


End file.
